


Shadows Remain

by ThatWolfieWrites



Category: Market of Monsters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWolfieWrites/pseuds/ThatWolfieWrites
Summary: Kovit works for the Colosimo Mafia family and enjoys it. As a zannie - an unnatural that feeds off pain - he gets all he needs here. He's safe, he protected, he even has a friend or two. But after a night out gone wrong, Kovit and the boss's daughter - Luciana -  are cast into a unending spiral of loss and betrayal. They can only rely on each other to escape these troubles alive - but can he really trust her?Kovit/OCAU where he's part of a different family. I kept a few facts from the book but most rearrange everything.
Relationships: Kovit/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Waiting

Kovit stood outside his boss’ office. Johnny “Little” Colosimo, as he was known in black market circles was the boss of this mafia. He was waiting; waiting for Colosimo to come back out. He was talking with Kovit’s “handler” Henry as well as his second in command and advisor - the Underboss and Consigliere as they called them in the mafia. Despite being with them for several years now, he still wasn’t good with Italian and some of the words they used, he doubted he could ever pronounce them correctly. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. He heard footsteps coming down the hall - he could feel pain radiating from an arm injury, a sprain he thought.

“Is Papà in his office?” A voice asked. He opened his eyes to look at the girl. Well, it was probably insulting to call her a girl. She was his age, he thought, with wide blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was up in a messy bun on her head at the moment. A gym bag was slung over her left shoulder. Freckles covered most of her face, across her nose and cheeks, dark splotches over her tan skin. 

Kovit wasn’t supposed to talk to her - because he was a monster and she was a precious princess. 

He shrugged, wondering if they could hear through the thick oak wood door. 

“You can talk to me, you know. I won’t tell” Luciana smiled at him, a wicked smile, probably meaning to keep him at ease with her. She had always been a bit of a spoiled brat, but she was the only child of Little Colosimo. His wife had died giving birth to her or so he heard. Kovit didn’t pay much mind to rumors in this place. It was his job to be feared, not a gossip mill.

He gave her a smile, one of his slightly unhinged ones. It was supposed to drive her back, keep her away from him. He saw the flash of fear on her face - everyone was afraid of zannies. He hated that word. He hated it so much, but that was what he was called - what he was.

“S-stop that!” She hissed, her face flushing, making the freckles on her cheeks stand out even more. 

“Why?” He baited her. Her eyes narrowed and she flicked a strand of her hair aside.

“You’re being a-”

“A zannie” He finished for her, his eyes narrowing. He looked away from her. 

“An asshole” She huffed. 

Kovit looked at her again. They didn’t talk much - he wasn’t supposed to talk to her. He saw her around, less than when she was a child though. When she was young and he had first come here, she had followed him around, talking his ear off. Until her father pulled her aside and told her what he was, what he was here for. 

Then she had followed him around even more until her father kept them apart. Her with her various activities and Kovit with his job. She still tried to talk to him as they grew, probably because she had no siblings, but she stopped after she had made some real friends. Now their own interactions...were these. This was probably the first time he had talked to her in a year or more.

“I’m going to go knock on Papà’s door now” She told him. He shrugged again, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. He was tired, his body achy. He hadn’t fed in a while, but Colosimo had promised him something new today. He kept his zannie fed. Most people did if they knew what was good for them.

She walked past him, smelling like violets and some other wildflower - perfume he knew. She bought some expensive stuff from a store in the local mall. He had heard other members gossiping about her shopping sprees., 

She knocked on the door and it opened, the Underboss opening it. He was a scrawny man, tall and boney, with a face that looked like a weasel and a voice to match. His skin was olive and blotchy, his eyes shit brown. Kovit would bet he squealed like a pig under torture. He seemed the type. Not that Kovit would ever touch him without express permission from the Boss but…

The Underboss glanced past Luciana's shoulders to Kovit. He gave the man one of his unsettling grins. He heard him say something to the Boss in Italian. Luciana hit his shoulder lightly for that, saying something back and sounding angry about it. She glanced back at him, a frown on her lips, then she was ushered in the room and the door shut behind her. 

It was only a moment before Henry opened the door, stepping out, showing a wicked grin of his own when Kovit met his eyes. Something good, Kovit supposed and if Henry thought it was going to be good, Kovit knew it was. 

“They’re going to be bringing him in soon,” Henry told him, placing a hand on Kovit’s shoulder. Kovit could have asked what the man did, but honestly he didn’t care. 

“How soon?” He asked, his eyes sparkling like a child whose new toy was set to arrive. 

“Within the hour. The boss wanted me to tell you he appreciates your efforts”

“Oh the pleasure is all mine” Kovit chuckles darkly. And it would be a meal. “Is there anything you want out of him in particular?” 

“No. This is a lesson to be learned. Once you’re done playing, kill him” That was one of Kovit’s favorite things to hear; it made for an easier cleanup. They were probably just sending a message to a rival gang or something. Not that it matter to Kovit anyway.

The two began to walk away when the door opened again. Henry hesitated and looked back, a pleasant smile on his face. “Waitt, Henry” It was the boss speaking. They stopped completely and both of them turned to face him.

“Of course, Johnny, what is it?” Henry’s voice was as sweet as honey. His body was buzzing with the same energy as Kovit’s. They wanted to get to torturing. They wanted to go. 

“Don’t touch the face. I want it delivered to his boss” His blue eyes glimmered with hate. Obviously there was a vendetta there. 

Little Colosimo’s nickname was a sort of play. The man was huge - not in a fat way. He was scary tall, probably like six foot five or somewhere around there. A bush of dark brown hair was on his head, his hair curly and thick. His face was clean shaven and thin, though his shoulders were broad. He was scary to look at, for being just a human. Kovit gave him a sly smile.

“Easy enough, sir. It’ll be my pleasure” He wondered if he could skin the man’s face without ruining it? Probably better not to try. He would just have to be careful with the man’s face he guessed. He was pretty careful though, following orders the best he could.

Behind Colosimo was his Underboss and Consigliere - the weasle and the fatman as Kovit called them in his head. Opposite to the Underboss’ thin and scrawny appearance the Consigliere was heavy set, his stomach rolling over his pants. His face resembled a bulldog's and he was just as loyal to his master. His voice was gravely like he was talking with a throat full of stones. He had bad knees, Kovit knew that from the pain the man was constantly in. 

And of course, Luciana, his spoiled daughter. The princess of this maffia and its future queen. He noticed that the Underboss was now carrying her bag. He almost laughed; completely silly for him to carry a bag for her, but then again the weasel was probably just sucking up to his boss again. Luciana looked at him, her blue eyes the same shade as her father’s. She had a small smirk on her face, like she was amused by something. Kovit didn’t care what.

He turned away again, Henry behind him, a hand on his shoulder as if guiding him. Kovit already knew where to go. He hoped the man got there soon. He was aching for a meal and soon. 


	2. A Night Out

Blood dripped off the table. The person on it - the man - was still. No pain flowed out of him any longer. Splattered with blood, it was almost hard to tell anything about Kovit had changed. But he felt better - healthier. He looked down at the man, probably in his late thirties, already graying hair, once he had green eyes but now they were almost black with death. He screamed and cried and begged and Kovit had his fun. 

Henry walked in the room, a smile on his face at the sight of the man. His face was untouched, as promised. Kovit mirrored his smile, running his bloodied hand through his hair. 

“All done” He said in almost a sing-song voice. 

“Go get cleaned up. I’m going to remove the head. I’ll come see you after” Henry ordered him and Kovit obeyed, heading back to his room. He walked the halls and anyone else there avoided him. Maybe due to the blood on his face, maybe because of the grin he was wearing. He didn’t care. They feared him.

Sometimes Kovit wondered if a part of him didn’t live on that fear - that wariness in their eyes when they came close to him. These people had all committed many crimes; yet they feared  _ him _ . He was the boogeyman in their closets.

He entered his room with a sigh. It felt...nice to be alone. He could relax - pretend that he wasn’t some monster. He closed the door and his shoulders sagged. He rolled his neck, feeling his bones pop and crack. It felt good. He felt relaxed. He moved into the bathroom; a small, but nice bathroom. Everything he had here was pretty nice. He knew he was better off than many zannies. 

He took his shower and was just coming back out to his bedroom, dressed in a clean pair of jeans and old dark red t-shirt, when there was a knock on the door. Matt didn’t hesitate a moment after knocking before entering. He had always been an asshole like that. 

“Hey, loser” Matt greeted him, a grin on his face. For whatever reason, Matt had never been scared of him. Perhaps because they were about the same age. Matt’s father wasn’t part of the Family but he was of Italian heritage. Matt’s father still served the Boss and Matt had followed in his footsteps, being with the Family even longer than most. Since he was just a little kid.

Kovit’s guess would be that Matt was completely desensitized to everything the family was about. 

“Can’t I get a moment of peace?” Kovit asked, a joking tone in his voice. He flopped down on his bed, glancing at the computer in the corner of his room. He had hoped to get online for a while after today. He needed a relaxing cool-down. He enjoyed chatting with his friends there.

They of course thought his name was Kevin and that he was some kid living in a “normal” American family. It was all lies, but it was better than knowing he was...well the exact opposite of that. 

“Nope” Matt plopped down in his computer chair and rolled it towards the bed. “I came to see how it went today. Looks like it went well”

“You almost sound jealous”

“Hey, I get my good looks naturally.” 

“It's too bad I still look better than you, huh?” Kovit laughed, covering his eyes with his arm. Usually he had the energy for Matt. Matt was...probably the only friend he had here. He wasn’t supposed to create attachments, just like Matt wasn’t supposed to be visiting Kovit. If Henry found out…

They’d both be in hot water.    
  


“I’m goin’ out tonight. Wanna raise some hell?”

“You know I’m not supposed to leave the compound” Kovit huffed.

“And when exactly has that stopped you? C’mon, a friend of mine heard an interesting rumor. Something about...I dunno, a club. One for Unnaturals only?” Matt was wearing a hell-raising grin. A part of Kovit wanted to say yes - but with him having just eaten and feeling a little worn out from just being around too many people lately…

“No, I think I’ll stay home. Have fun for me” He said, sitting up so he could look at Matt easier. 

“No fun without my partner in crime” But Matt wasn’t mad. He wasn’t even annoyed. “I guess I’ll go bug Luci, see if she wants to go.” Kovit snorted at that. He could hardly see that princess getting her hands dirty. “She’s actually pretty fun,” Matt said, standing and pushing the chair where it belonged. “Last time she went out, she almost gored a guy for trying to put his hands up her shirt. It was hilarious.”

“Really?” Kovit’s face wrinkled with skepticism. 

“What? Do you really think the next head of the family doesn’t know how to go down swinging?” Matt let out a choked laugh. “You really should come with us sometime. She keeps an even better eye on me than you.” His laugh was dark. Everyone in the family knew that Matt had a horrible temper - one that had left other people dead more than once.

“Fine, I’ll come tonight,” He said. Matt grinned. “But, there better be no bodies tonight, Matt” Matt rolled his eyes at that one. 

“Sure, sure. Meet me out back at eleven” Then Matt was out the door. Kovit laid back with a heavy sigh. Why had he agreed again? To see this strange club? Maybe it was because he hadn’t been out in a while. Yeah, that had to be it. He was sure Matt would bring one or two others as well. Make a regular party of it.

That or they’d meet people. 

But that brought him to the fact that he was going out. Tonight. He had to find an excuse, to make sure Henry wouldn’t bother him while he tried to get out. He checked his phone - a gift from the Boss after a “job” well done. It was on the newer scale, a really nice smart phone. Henry had sent him a text a few minutes ago about being needed for something with the Boss. So he’d be busy all night. Well, that was one person out of the way. 

He laid his phone down, knowing he needed to leave it here tonight. It was bugged. He knew that very well. It was so they could track him. Their pet monster. Make sure he didn’t hurt anyone without their say so. He covered his eyes with his arm again and yawned. Well, if he were going out tonight he’d need to sleep, but he was restless.

He stood, walking to his computer and turning it on. After a few minutes and a few clicks, the chatroom was in front of him. His friends. He smiled, just a small smile. He felt relaxed when he talked to them, happy. 

Not that he wasn’t happy with the Family; it was just...stressful. Who he talked to, what he did, where he went - all decided by everyone else. Matt was the only one who really understood him. Matt was the only one not scared of him. He didn’t understand why Matt wasn’t scared, but he had caught unease on his friend’s face before. But not fear. Never fear.

The hours passed with him playing games and chatting with his friends. Luckily, they allowed him to play games. No MMOs, they weren’t his taste. He prefered more relaxing games anyway. He and some of his friends had started a file on a farming game that just came out. A little silly that the pain eating monster liked games where there was little to no killing - but that was just how different he was online. It let him pretend to be a normal person. 

By the time he and the others decided to call it a night it was 10:30. He changed his clothes, dark clothes, plus a hoodie to hide his face and sneakers that weren’t splattered with gore. He opened the window and heaved himself out. He resided on the second floor, but that wasn’t a problem for him. He closed the window for the most part behind him and carefully climbed to the ground, using the old bricks of the building. It was a tough climb down but soon he was on the ground, keeping low so he could get to the back of the house unseen.

They’d be out by the trees - a circle of old maple trees surrounded the compound, which helped shield it from the eyes of curious people. It’s where he always met Matt on other such trips. They would cut across the preserved park behind the house’s fence line and back into the city. 

He saw two figures waiting for him, under the shade of the trees as he suspected. Matt was dressed in black slacks, a black button up shirt and a hat he had pulled down to hide his eyes. Surprisingly, Luciana was standing next to him, wearing a tank top and a scarf that she pulled up over her mouth, jean shorts that looked like they were hand cut. Her hair was in twin braids that lay on her back. She gave him a sharp look when he approached but when she saw his face, she relaxed.

“So you came” She said, her eyes glittering with mischief. The night was young and warm; there was a lot of trouble three young adults could get into. 

“Let’s head out. Got a friend waiting with a car a few blocks from the compound” Matt was grinning, his eyes sparkling with a desire for darker things. The three of them headed out, finding a dark blue jeep sitting a few blocks away as promised. Matt climbed in the front, leaving Kovit and Luci to the back.

Another young man set back there with clearly South American features. His eyes were dark and his hair cropped close. He was big - almost having to lean down to fit in the jeep. He had to be well over six feet tall. He nodded to Luciana as she slid next to him, Kovit on the other side.

“Got the beer, Andy?” Matt asked.

“Back home. Figured we’d go back, drink a little and I’ll let you in on the surprise of the night.” The man in the driver’s seat purred. He was wearing sunglasses even though it was dark out, his long golden blonde hair in a braid past his shoulders. He was handsome; with sharp, even features that made him almost look elven. He glanced into the back seat, a cruel grin on his face. “Nice to see you again, Annie” 

“Fuck you” She said it in a manner that was devoid of joking. Kovit wondered what happened between them, but didn’t ask. Matt glanced back, a frown on his face as if Luciana was being strange.

“Hey now, he apologized”

“Putting drugs in my drink isn’t really something you can apologize for. I told you I didn’t want to hang out with him again, Matt” Her tone was dark and annoyed. Kovit tensed, ready to leave. He didn’t like the sound of them either; there were some lines he wouldn’t cross. Drugging someone was far over the line, because he was sure he didn’t drug Luciana with intent to be friends with her.

“Now, now” Matt said as the car jerked forward. Luci was tense in her seat, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, closing upon herself. Her eyes were fixed on the floor. “He said he was sorry. It won’t happen again”

Whenever Kovit and Matt went out, it was often just the two of them. They didn’t really bring a crowd due to what Kovit was...if anyone found out...it could mean bad news for everyone involved. If they had drinks, it was due to Matt getting them beforehand. Kovit was never around for that part. 

“If it does, I’m cutting off his balls” Luciana growled, not looking up from the floor. Matt and Andy laughed, as if she had told a joke. Luciana pulled her arms tighter against herself and Kovit shifted slightly away from her, uncomfortable with where this night was going. 

They drove with Matt, Andy and the third guy - Brian - talking loudly. Kovit was quiet, tasting their tiny pains. He noticed that Luciana’s arm seemed to be better and wondered about that. It had definitely been a sprain and sprains didn’t heal in a few hours. 

“So, Matt, who's the new guy? You friend...Koby whatever?” Andy asked suddenly.

“Kovit” He corrected sharply. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re what? Matt’s best friend? It’s cool to finally meet ya” Kovit nodded. He couldn’t reply in the same. Luciana’s distrust of him showed Kovit what kind of person this guy was. He wondered if he were just human or some shitty unnatural who thought he could be a jerk because of what he was. Either or, Kovit wasn’t sure he wanted to be here.

Soon the car stopped and they got out. “We’re here! Bring on the beer!” Brian said, leaning against the door, a grin on his face. Kovit slid out of the car and Luicana slid out the same side. 

“I’d rather not” She said as she stood. “Drink, I mean. I came out here to get out of the house, not get drunk. I can do that at home” 

Brian scoffed. “C’mon, we got Andy on a tighter leash now. He literally just ate last night. You’ll be fine” 

“And last time I walked into that apartment, you failed to tell me you had an unfed inc-” 

“Might want to be quiet. We are outside” Matt cut her off. 

Incubus. That explained a lot. Incubuses and Succubuses fed on sexual energy. Though he never heard of one having to drug someone to get in their bed. Usually they could seduce them easily. They were pretty rare though, their genes were recessive and very few of their children would be unnatural. But then again...with their feeding habits, they tended to have lots of children.

He saw Luciana shiver though, glaring down Andy. He was smiling at her, a smile they promised pain. Kovit felt tense. He was usually the one wearing that smile. He didn’t like it on someone else. 

“Let’s just go inside. Promise, I’ll behave tonight” Andy said, that same grin on his face. Luciana shivered but followed him inside. Matt motioned him to follow too so against his better judgment, Kovit did. They walked into a hallway that was only a flight of stairs. “This place is owned by a witch - he’s luckily pretty cool with me crashing here.” 

“Yeah” Brian added, “Everyone who lives here is a little unnatural.” 

That made Kovit nervous. No telling what kind of people lived here. He glanced at Matt. What the hell was that idiot doing in his spare time? Kovit already knew he was a cocky bastard, with little fear of most things, but had being friends with a zannie rotted his brain? Just because Kovit was friends with him, didn’t mean he was immune to all sorts of unnaturals. 

At the top of the stairs were two apartments and a doorway leading to more stairs. Brian turned towards the door labeled  _ Apt A _ . He unlocked the door and let them into a decent sized living room. In the corner was a L-shaped couch with a coffee table sitting before it. Against the wall was a huge television with a few different gaming systems on what looked to be another coffee table underneath it. The kitchen was to the left with a hallway to the right.

Andy walked in, flopping on the couch and reaching beside it to pull out a can of beer. Brian followed, grabbing a can as he sat near Andy’s head. Matt walked in like he owned the place, putting his feet up on the coffee table as he sat. Only Kovit and Luciana hesitated. She still had her arms crossed against her chest, leaning away from the room, almost twitching with restless energy. 

Kovit glanced at her and then walked to the couch, sitting down. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. He knew he projected a dangerous aura - and he was trying to. He saw Matt roll his eyes, unaffected. Brian and Andy both gave him even gazes, as if assessing how dangerous he really was. He smiled at them - it was not a nice smile.

“You gonna sit, Annie?” Asked Andy. Luciana gave him a look and sat down near Kovit. Kovit noticed the distance between them. Despite her act she was just as scared of him as everyone else. She had only pretended that she wasn’t. Still, she had sat further away from Andy, Matt and Brian though - clearly she feared Andy more than she feared Kovit.

He turned his eyes to the other there men in the room. Andy and Brian were still watching him with guarded eyes. He smiled again, feeling at ease. He felt in control and it felt nice. It was like being in the torture room - in control, with all the power. 

“So...what’s the plan tonight?” Matt asked after a moment. He was comfortable, though a bit nervous. He was probably afraid that Kovit would start a fight. He wouldn’t unless prompted. He didn’t want to upset Matt.

“Drink for a bit. Wait until for a bit. I got an interesting piece of information. There’s an unnatural club in an old warehouse downtown. I wanted to see what it was like” Andy told them, crushing his empty first can in his fist.

“An...unnatural club?” Matt asked, glancing at Kovit as if he would know anything.

“Yeah - like a bar but for unnaturals. Brian’s boyfriend told him about it. I guess it's a word of mouth thing right now. It moves around from one location to the next, to keep hunters off its tail” Andy explained, reaching for another can of beer. “I just wanna check it out and see what it’s like - maybe it’s cool. Maybe it’s shit”

“Would M…” Luciana started but cleared her throat, speaking louder. “Would humans even be welcome?” 

“Mmm….Dunno” Andy answered, flashing a grin at her. She visibly flinched.

“Might be dangerous to take these two then” Kovit spoke up. “Who knows what’s there.”

“I take you’re not human then, huh?” Brian was the one that spoke and Kovit quietly cursed. He should have guessed that Matt wouldn’t tell them anything but his name. Well, at least they didn’t know he was a zannie. Most unnaturals saw them as one of the worst monsters. 

“Well, what are ya then? Lemme guess....hmmm, something rare if Matt didn’t tell us” Andy was giving him a hard look, his eyes narrowing, probably looking over Kovit’s face and attire. “Werewolf?”

“This scrawny guy? Nah” Brian laughed. “I haven’t met a werewolf that was under six feet tall” 

“Looks pretty young though….Hm...Are you an incubus too?” He wondered.

“What does it matter what he is?” Luciana cut in, her tone annoyed and sharp. She was shivering, arms still crossed. 

Terrified. 

That was a look Kovit knew well. 

“Whatever” Andy snapped. He crushed his second can, throwing it on the ground. He grabbed a third and stood, opening it and taking a deep drink. When he was done, he looked at them. “So are we goin’ to the club or not? I know where it is for the night” 

Brian and Matt stood but Kovit hesitated. “Will it be safe for these two?” He asked, an edge to his voice.

“Of course” Snorted Andy. “If you’re so worried, you can babysit them for the night. Let’s go” He finished his third beer and threw the can on the ground. Kovit looked at Matt and he shrugged.

“We can say we’re some unknown type of unnatural. There’s thousands of them.” Matt said, as if trying to ease the feeling in the room.

“I do agree that it might be dangerous for them” Brian finally spoke up. “But they can fake it I’m sure - plenty of useless unnaturals out there” He was smiling, “Plus, you must all be curious, yeah?”

Kovit  _ was _ curious, but that curiosity could cost him his life. He knew that. No one spoke up though.

“Let’s go then” Andy grabbed his car keys and the five of them walked out the door. 


	3. A Night to Remember

The music couldn’t be heard in the warehouse itself. Apparently there was an underground area that used to be used in 20s - back in prohibition. They smuggled booze in and out. Kovit could appreciate the history of the Family he was part of. Still, he eyed the young girl who was guiding them warily. She had appeared out of nowhere, her blood red eyes slitted like a cat eyeing prey, her long black hair tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon that matched her eyes. She couldn’t be more than ten or eleven...even more disturbingly, Kovit couldn’t feel any pain from her. He followed her, walking next to Matt who was grinning like this was all good fun. Kovit had a pit in his stomach though.

“Follow” The girl repeated, for the sixth time. She said that single word every few minutes - as if they would forget. They followed her to the back of the full warehouse and she stopped. She glanced back at them and they stopped too. She looked at them for a long moment. “Wait here.” 

She disappeared behind some boxes and Kovit frowned in the direction she went. He leaned towards Matt and quietly said, “She had no pain”

At the same moment, Brian shivered. “Damn, she’s some kinda ghoul or something? She’s fucking creepy” Andy threw a grin at him and Luciana crossed her arms, tossing one of her braids onto her back with a flick of her head.

“She’s a gorgon,” Her voice was almost bored

“A gorgon?” Matt looked at Luci skeptically. She shrugged.

“They’re used as guard dogs. It’s a wonder...Well, they’re rare anyway. Probably why she’s employeed so young” 

“It’s not polite to speak about someone when they’re not there” The girl was back, her sharp eyes locked on Luciana. Kovit expected her to back down but he saw her tense, as if she were a lion about to pounce.

“It’s not polite to listen in on someone else’s conversation” Luciana countered, her blue eyes focused on the girl. Kovit had seen that look before, but he couldn’t name where it was. The girl’s eyes widened and she made a face - a snarling face. 

“Chill, Yan.” A large man, rivaling Brian in height and mass. His skin was dark and his eyes darker, wearing a pair of camo pants and a white tank top. His dark eyes looked at them, a small smile on his face. “These guys aren’t a problem”

“Hey sweetheart” Brian purred to the new man. Clearly the boyfriend who had told Brian about the warehouse. 

“I see you arrived just in time. Party is kickin’ up” His eyes turned to Luciana for a moment, “You better watch yourself though, Yan and her sisters aren’t to be tangled with”

“Hm, it was a passing thought” Luciana began to walk forward, clearly not intimidated. The man put his hand out to stop her. “Wait...We gotta have you checked for weapons”

Kovit threw a glance at Matt, an eyebrow raised. Matt gave him a grin - so Kovit assumed that he actually came armed. Kovit had his favorite pocket knife of course. His hands were already shoved into his pockets, his fingers wrapping around the knife tightly. The girl, Yan, approached Luciana.

“Hold still” She ordered, and she reached up, touching the side of Luciana’s head. She hissed in pain after a moment and threw a bitter gaze at Luciana, her red eyes narrowing. “Safe” 

“You okay?”

The girl did not answer, moving to Brian next and then Andy. She didn’t hiss in pain at them, but she sent bitter glances to Luciana every few minutes. She did Matt next and gave him a questioning look but rolled her eyes. She then moved to Kovit. He looked at the girl, wondering what her plan was. She took a deep breath and reached up, touching the side of his face.

As her hands touched him, he could only look into her eyes. He could...feel her...rooting around in his head. He gritted his teeth, wondering what the hell kind of abilities she had. He saw a smile touch her face, he felt amusement at his question. He tried to keep his mind clear, trying not to think about...about what Luci had said earlier, about how Andy had purred at her. Yan wrinkled her nose and pulled her hands away. He almost sighed in relief. He had a feeling if she had found thoughts of his pocket knife, she’d know. He didn’t know how he knew...perhaps instinct. 

“The one has a pistol” Yan said as she walked towards the large man.

“Which.one?” He looked confused. Yan sighed and rolled her eyes and pointed at Matt.

“That one, Eli.” 

Matt tensed but Brian held out a hand to Eli and turned to Matt. “We’ll give it back at the end of the night buddy” Matt hesitated and Kovit elbowed him, giving him a look.

“How do I know we won’t be killed?”

“That’s what the gorgons are for” Eli told him. “They hide this place in plain sight. Yan and her sisters are powerful. If anyone tries to get us, they can hide us while we evacuate.” 

Kovit could tell Matt didn’t like his answer. He was gritting his teeth, hand on his jacket. 

“Matt” Kovit spoke up. Matt’s eyes flashed to Kovit’s face. “We’ve got this”

Matt hesiated and pulled the pistol out of his pocket, handing it to Brian. He didn’t look happy, but Kovit was pleased with the trust that Matt had in him. 

With that, Yan stayed behind and Eli led them down a secret staircase. As they reached the bottom, Kovit noticed the hallway they walked through had doors. Eli saw him looking and grinned.

“Storage. Not ours - honestly, those doors haven’t been opened in at least ten years I think” As they got closer to the door at the end of the hall, loud music began to fill the room. That didn’t stop them from hearing the sounds of a...passionate encounter in the last storage room. Eli chuckled. “Sorry - we get all sorts of people here. As long as it's consensual, we don’t make a fuss”

At the doors were two more huge men who Brian greeted with casual friendliness. Then they entered the Unnatural Club.

If Kovit had to guess, it had just been a bigger storage room. It wasn’t filled with people - it was empty compared to its size. There was a DJ booth set up towards the one wall, a man there running it. There was also what looked to be a fold up type of bar on the wall near the booth, run by a woman with a mohawk and glasses. On the dance floor were a variety of people, dancing alone, together or in groups. Against the wall furthest from the music was a bunch of couches, tables and chairs. Some people sat there but most of them were drinking, dancing or both.

No that wasn’t right.

Because there was a river of pain in the room. Kovit clenched his fists, lowering his head so the others couldn’t see his euphoric expression. They could see him shivering. When he glanced up, they were looking at him but he didn’t care. Matt slapped his back and grinned, heading towards the bar. Andy moved into the crowd and had his hands on someone within a moment. Brian had headed back out, perhaps to talk to Eli. Luci stood by him a moment and then gave him a grin before moving into the crowd.

Kovit wasn’t one to party, instead he moved himself to an empty couch to shiver with pleasure as he wanted. He leaned his head back against it, letting out a deep breath. This place was a feast. A feast for unnaturals of all kinds. From the passion moans from the room they passed on the way here, even incubuses and their ilk were free to feed here. 

The pain - as far as he could tell - came from the crowd. It wasn’t sexual in nature...so it didn’t break his rules. It didn’t come from anyone he knew - which also helped him lean back and enjoy. He had to assume this was on purpose. This was the point of this club. It’d be more fun if he had someoene to torture but...He had fed earlier - the kind of feast he enjoyed. This one was just desert. 

The feast - as he could think of it - wasn’t just for him. He saw other shivering unnaturals sitting down. Perhaps zannies or perhaps something he didn’t know. He saw Andy clearly feeding on the kisses of different people in the crowd. Matt was mingling too, by the bar, a drink in hand. He even caught a glance of Brian and Eli on the dance floor. Even Luciana made an appearance in the crowd once, her lips hooked to another woman’s. He made no judgements, instead floating along that delicious river of pain. 

He felt someone sit down next to him after a while and opened one eye to look at Matt. He was grinning, two drinks in his hands. He handed one to Kovit. He almost spilled it, his hands were shaking so bad.    


“That good?” Matt teased. Kovit huffed, unable to put into words. “I’m thinkin about making that blonde feel like that tonight” He pointed to a woman not sitting far from them. As if she heard them, she turned, her honey brown eyes flashing with mischief. 

“Like...Nah. You couldn’t come close” Kovit sighed, sinking into the couch.

“Yeah? I guess not” Matt chuckled. He watched the dancers and Kovit saw his eyes narrow. “Shit is that…? Holy fuck” He was laughing and Kovit manged to look up long enough to see Luci and the girl coming out of the crowd. She stopped at a couch nearby and the girl nearly fainted on it. Kovit narrowed his eyes. Luci looked up at them and smiled, walking over. 

“What’s up guys?” She asked as she got closer.

“That’s why you don’t like Andy,” Matt said, a wicked grin on his face. “You’re gay.”

“No thanks” She shook her head, as if he had just offered her a drink. “I don’t like to define myself with needless labels. Besides, I like what I like. Honestly, Andy isn’t my type. He’s a dick. I like dark and handsome guys.”

“I’m  _ handsome _ ” Matt interjected, as if he couldn’t believe that he wasn’t included in Luci’s terms.

“Not my type” She basically sang at him.

“Whatever.” Matt huffed, his temper set off. He stood and walked away, towards the blonde girl he had pointed out earlier. He pulled a chair near her and was clearly sweet talking her. Kovit knew that expression. Luci sat down next to Kovit, a grin on her face.

“You okay there?” 

He glanced at her, a shiver running its way up his spine. “Better than okay” He sighed happily. She laughed and he looked at her, confused. Her smile was strangely sad.

“Sorry...you kinda...reminded me of my grandfather”

Kovit snorted. “Thanks”

“No, I mean...you’re much, much better looking than him. I just...Well...you know” And Kovit did know.

It was well known that her grandfather was an unnatural. Some argued what he was, most seemed to settle on a vampire - but no one was really sure. He was sure that she knew. Heck, maybe he was a zannie. 

They sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She didn’t seem to mind that he was swimming in the river of pain. He didn’t mind that she was there. He wasn’t sure how long they were there for but soon enough, Andy, Brian, Eli and Matt with the blonde girl at his side came over to sit on the chairs near them so they could talk without the music blasting in their ears. But Luci stood, her body trembling. Kovit looked up, his body automatically tensing as if there were a threat. 

“We have to go” Her voice was hoarse. 

Andy made a sound of disbelief and grabbed her arm, yanking her into his lap. “Shut up, Annie. We got a whole night ahead of us”

She struggled and Brian stood. “Let her go, Andy. She doesn’t like you. She’s made that clear”

Andy let go but he and Brian began to argue. “Stop! Stop! We need to leave! Please!” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Andy was now in her face. Matt and Kovit stood, going to her side. Despite everything, they still had to protect her. If she went home beat up and told her father what happened...Well it wouldn’t be good for anyone involved.

“Back off, man” Matt had his hand on Andy’s chest. 

Luci wasn’t cowering, but she had tears in her eyes, wide with fear that Kovit didn’t understand.. “Please, I wanna leave” She had turned to Kovit now.

“Matt, let’s just go” He suggested, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Matt glanced at him and nodded. 

“Oh, fuck you guys” Andy scoffed turning away. 

“Hey Andy?” Luciana’s voice was hard and brittle at the same time. Andy turned to look at her, his mouth opening to say something. Her fist was faster than his words, colliding with his face so hard he nearly fell. 

His pain zapped through Kovit, though he almost laughed. He didn’t get time, Luci grabbed him and Matt and began to head for the door. She seemed in a hurry, Kovit wondered why. He cast his eye to the dance floor and he got the perfect view as the door opposite to them burst open and six people with guns burst in. They began to fire on the crowd. Matt pushed Luci down and Kovit ducked on instict. 

The pain was...unreal. He almost fell to the ground, hugging himself as the pain jolted through his system.

“Kovit!” Luciana had screamed his name, kneeling by him. She probably assumed he’d been shot. He met her wide eyes, his own filled with shameless pleasure. Her’s were filled with fear. 

He glanced back, the room almost shimmering. Bodies were hitting the ground. People were screaming. He felt hands on his arms, pulling him. He tore his eyes away from the beauty and blood to focus on Luci and Matt who were pulling him out the door in a crowd. Andy, Brian, Eli and the blonde girl with them. The crowd around them was screaming and panicking.

Suddenly they were pushed back. More gun fire, more blood. Other armed men with guns was firing from the otherside, squeezing the crowd together in a panic. Their group all clung together, holding hands and arms and shoulders, desperate not to be seperated. Kovit knew his hands were slick with sweat and trembling, but someone held them regardless. He tried to keep his eyes on Matt the most. It would be like him trying to go down in a blaze of glory but he didn’t see him. The crowd shifted again and their group was pushed hard against the wall as the crowd tried to escape. 

Kovit found Matt, kneeling by one of the locked storage rooms as the crowd moved around them, hands clawing, pain swimming. Kovit couldn’t feel himself, only the pain. Suddenly he was shoved into the storage room, squeezed in with their small group. The room was just barely big enough for the group, unlabeled boxes taking up almost half of the room’s space. Kovit was dropped carelessly to the ground so he could let the pain wash over him uninterrupted. He heard his companions talking, but the words meant nothing to him. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell us he was a fucking zannie?”

“What does it even matter?”

“Shut the fuck up Matt, zannies are dangerous!”

“As dangerous as two angry werewolves?”

“How the hell did you know that Eli and I…?”

“I’ve met my fair share of unnaturals.”

“Yeah, we know who you really are, Luci. We can figure Matt and this asshole are just some of your goons”

“Let them out of this”

“Shut! The! Fuck! UP!”

The room went silent and Kovit opened his eyes. The sounds outside had quieted from screaming and gunshots to groans and moans of the wounded. They heard footsteps. He looked to the door. Luci stood there, trembling. The room was mostly quiet.

Eli and Brian were standing together, talking in soft voices together. Matt was kneeling by him with the blonde girl next to him clinging to his arm, glaring up at Andy who seemed to be glaring down at him. He pushed himself up, the pain he felt was still...so much. Bullets hurt like a bitch.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the hallway.

“MANA!” Footsteps and the sound of someone being hit in the face with a gun. Kovit knew the sound well, the crack of the skull as the butt of the gun hit them. The collapse of the body. The moan of pain. 

“ _ Yan _ ” Luciana hissed. She reached for the doorknob but it was Eli who stopped her.

“We can’t save her” He hissed. Kovit agreed with him. At the moment, he wasn’t even sure if they’d survive this night.

“Think about it” Kovit was careful with his words. He was focused on getting out of here, though his hands still shook terribly. 

“Fuck off” She shook his hand off and opened the door, slamming it behind her.

“Fucking dumbass!” Matt stood, hurrying to the door. 

“No!” Kovit hissed, on his feet, his hand on Matt’s shoulder. Matt hesitated, looking at Kovit with wild eyes. He was scared. Kovit had a feeling they were all feeling pretty scared. They might not make it out alive. 

There was a gunshot and pain that made Kovit cry out again in surprise and pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Matt threw the door open, despite the protests of the rest of the group.

They didn’t know what happened. Two men dressed in armored uniforms were laying on the ground, their skin looking like...stone. Luci and Yan stood amidst them, blood splattered across them both. Unlike earlier, Yan’s eyes were now big and brown and filled with tears. On the ground by the men was another young girl, probably seventeen at best, dead, blood oozing from the wounds in her chest, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. Luci grabbed Yan’s arm, dragging her into the room, shutting the door carefully behind her. 

“What the fuck…” Andy started.

“Shut up. More are coming. Hopefully they think we fled” Luci was crouched by the door, her body trembling with adrenaline. 

“You were shot” Kovit’s voice was hollow and matter-of-factly. 

She wasn’t trembling with adrenaline, but with pain. Now that Kovit had said it, they all seemed to notice the blood dripping from her fingers. Matt went to her side and she took off the scarf, letting him wrap her arm with it. It was only a graze, but he could tell it still hurt like hell. She glanced at Yan, with blood splattered on her face. The girl was trembling, her hands clinging to the bottom of her shirt like nothing else mattered.

“Yan” Luci’s voice was soft. “We need your help. Hide us. So we can escape.”

They could hear footfalls running towards them, boots heavy on the cement floor. Yan didn’t answer. Shouts outside the door, curses. The people outside moved on. Their footsteps faded, but that didn’t mean they were truly gone.

“Yan” Luci said again, her voice begging.

“You...you let my sister die!” Yan cried, tears running down her face again.

“If I had saved her, you would have died” Luci’s eyes were hard and cold.

“Yan” This time it was Eli’s voice. He put a massive hand on her shoulder. She barely came up to Eli’s waist - he was huge compared to her. She looked up at him, tears still running down her pale cheeks. “Please. We need to get out of here. Please hide us.”

“There...there are so many of you…” She hiccuped. 

“Yan...c’mon.” Luciana held a hand out for her and Yan hesitantly took it. Together they moved to the door. Matt and Kovit moved in behind her. Kovit was still trembling, pain moving through him in waves. People were still dying out there, the pain slowly ebbing away. Kovit drew his pocket knife, swinging it open. He knew that he was carrying a knife in a gunfight, but guns were clumsy. There was something graceful and brutal about knives. 

“Are you ready?” Yan asked them. “You need to stay close. I’m...I’m not very strong” 

Any bravo the girl had earlier had died. Now she was a scared child. Kovit looked at Matt.

“I’m gonna grab one of those asshole’s guns” Matt muttered, to no one in general. When a few of them glanced at him, he shrugged. “In case we need to fight...Since someone took my pistol” He glanced to Brian and Eli. They both grinned, but it was like seeing a skeleton’s grin. Empty and dark.

Kovit took a deep breath as Yan reached for the door. He glanced at everyone in the room again. Matt was gritting his teeth. Brian and Eli exchanged a glance. The blonde girl was standing by Andy and Andy looked afraid. Well, he looked like he was trying very hard to not be afraid - but that only made him look more so. 

Kovit tightened his grip on his knife as Yan turned the doorknob. No matter what, they were in this together. They had to look out for one another now. At least until this hellish night was over. 


	4. In the Dark

Luci and Yan led the group, with Matt and his new gun right behind them. Kovit came after, with the blonde girl - named Brit - and Andy in the middle with Brian and Eli behind them all. They were creeping through the halls, keeping low though Yan’s power kept people from noticing them. 

“How...how does that work?” Matt had asked at one point, keeping his voice low. “Your power -  _ ablities,  _ what the fuck ever - you have going on.” 

“I...I’m not sure of  _ how _ it works, I just know the rules of it” Yan had said, in a perfectly normal voice. She didn’t turn back to look at him, her free hand swinging at her side as if she were walking through a park, not past bodies. 

“Shh! They’ll hear us!” Andy hissed, his eyes wide in fear. Kovit shot a grin back at him, amused by his fear more than anything. While Kovit knew this was dangerous, he wasn’t so afraid anymore. With Yan, they’d be able to make their way back up and to Andy’s car.

“No they won’t” Yan replied irritably. “It’s part of this power. It conceals us unless I bump into one of them. That’s the only way to break this unless I end it. That’s how my sisters and I…” She stopped talking. Kovit heard her sob softly. 

“Let’s just keep moving. We’ll have time to mourn when we’re safe” Luciana’s voice was cold with a hard edge, as if she were trying not to sob either. “We just have to get up the stairs, out of the warehouse and to the parking garage.”

When she said it like that, it seemed like a monumental task, like it was pointless. Kovit gripped his knife tighter, knowing that no matter what, they had to keep moving. 

Silence came over the group and they walked like ghosts through the halls. Some of the other unnaturals got pretty far, their broken and bleeding bodies littering the halls and stairs. A few of the...well whoever they were, these men and women with their guns, were grabbing bodies and still alive victims and gathering them into piles - one for living unnaturals and one for the dead. They passed these dead and dying and their captors quietly, but Yan’s head always turned to glare at them, murder in her eyes.

Kovit kept his eyes fixed ahead, always judging how far the men and women with guns were. If any came too close, risked bumping into any of them, he would not hesitate to kill them. That wouldn’t be fun - he would love to play, to tear them apart but he focused. Getting out alive was important right now. They walked up the stairs, watching blood drip downwards. They were relieved when the warehouse was empty, silent, echoing with the sounds of the city outside. They rested behind some boxes, with Luciana keeping watch, her back to the rest of the group. Yan was clearly exhausted, sweat dripping down her face. Her eyes were still red though, watching out for the group despite everything.

“Should we keep hidden on the streets?” Eli asked, warily. He and Brian had taken up watching other directions for the group.

“Yes” Luciana said, without hesitation. “We need to ensure that we can reach the car without trouble”

“How are we gonna fit everyone in the car?” Andy asked, running his eyes over everyone. “We have too many people.”

“We’ll manage” Matt huffed,leaning against the boxes, the gun still in his hands. It was an automatic - that much Kovit knew by sight. He was never that into guns so he couldn’t really tell what it was, but Matt would know to use it with deadly accuracy. Brit was next to him, trying to not to shake with fear. Whatever type of unnatural she was, she wasn’t a fighter that was for sure. He had a few guesses to what she might be, but he supposed it didn’t matter right now.

With no one coming in or out, they risked leaving. It wasn’t far to the parking garage. They took the most direct route, bolstered by the fact that no one could see or hear them at the moment. Kovit knew this night had turned into a nightmare and it was time for all of them to return to their homes to hopefully forget the night. He had a feeling that it meant Matt would do alot of drinking. Or the compound would hear him up with Brit for the next few nights.

He pushed the thought aside as the parking garage came into view. They went up to the third floor, where everyone going to the club was to park. It was roped off and had been guarded by another huge man and one of Yan’s sisters. The man lay dead on the ramp while Yan’s sister was nowhere to be found. Yan sobbed again, probably in relief. They hurried towards Andy’s car only to be drawn up short. There were two men in front of it, police officers. 

They ducked behind a blue truck, weighing their options. The car couldn’t drive off by itself - they would know. The two were talking, but the group was too far to hear what about. Luciana was focused on the two men, not even looking at their group. There was a chance they could just talk their way out of this but with a zannie, an incubus, two werewolves and a gorgon in their group, not to mention that the one human had a gun as did both of the werewolves…

“They probably have my licence plate number. Fuck,” Andy was complaining. “I think my licence is in the car too. It’ll have everything on me. What if that have it? What if they drop it or something and the people in the warehouse find it?” He whined, loud and low, like a dog. 

“How do we approach them?” Matt asked, glancing at everyone, except Andy. They were trying to ignore his whining. “We’ll seem too threatening with these two with us” He jerked his thumb at Eli and Brian.

“That’s fair” Brian sighed, but he didn’t seem particularly happy about it. “We can stay behind, circle around to behind them, try and take them by surprise if things go ass up” 

“So who approaches them?” Was Kovit’s question.

“Me, you and Matt” Luci’s voice was sure.

“Just three of you?” Eli asked, raising an eyebrow. Luciana didn’t even turn around to look at them. She shrugged, her eyes fixed on the cops. 

“Yan can take us closer and the three of us will circle around to look like we’re coming from downstairs” She explained. “A smaller group will look less threatening. Matt will hide his gun and hang back in case we need him to shoot. Kovit will walk up with me.” She reached in her pocket and pulled out her own pocket knife, flipping open with casual ease. 

Andy shook his head. “You two are bringing knives to a gunfight”

“They have guns in a knife fight,” Kovit scoffed. “Guns are clumsy in close quarters. They’ll be dead before they can shoot” He smiled at Andy and Andy shuffled away from him. Luciana laughed - it was slightly unhinged, slightly mad. Andy shuffled away from her two, standing next to Brian.

“So why am I even there?” Matt asked, his voice flat.

“Who knows if they have backup? We need you to watch our backs” Luciana half turned but quickly turned back to the cops. “Shit, they’re coming this way. Yan...take the others away. Matt, hide your gun” 

Yan and the others hurried away, disappearing from their sight around a car. Kovit wondered if her influence could reach them from far away, but he supposed it didn’t matter. Luciana closed her knife and stuffed it in her pocket. Kovit mimicked her action, staying close to her. She stayed slightly ahead of him and walked boldly towards the cops. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, hand still clutching the knife. 

“Hey, how’s it…” She started to say but she flinched back from them.

The cops looked at her, eyebrows raised. Kovit stepped up, blocking her from their sight for a moment. They smiled at him, and they were not nice smiles. Luciana’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, her manicured nails digging into his skin through his coat. He looked back at her, her blue eyes were wide, her face dotted with sweat.

“They’re part of the group that attacked the club” She gasped, as if she had been punched in the stomach. Kovit turned to look at the two men, less than five feet away. They must have heard her, because their smiles turned nastier. 

“Good. I could use a snack” He snapped his knife open and they raised their guns. But,as he had said earlier, they had brought their guns to a knife fight. The blade he had was nice - a gift from Henry for his eighteenth birthday. 

It only took two steps for him to be close enough to swipe his knife against the first man’s throat. The pain he felt was minimal, Kovit had purposefully hit the artery on his neck. He turned to the last one, moving just in time as the man tried to bash his head in with the butt of his gun. Kovit grinned at him, noticing the color drain from the man’s face as he watched his partner on the ground, gagging and choking, clutching his throat as if he could cling to life. Kovit’s smile was dark. The survivor swung his arm up, aiming the gun at Kovit. Kovit passed his knife from his right hand to his left and grabbed the man's arm, twisting it until it broke.

The man screamed, tears running from his eyes, and he fell to the ground, the gun clattering to the ground. Kovit kicked the gun away so he wouldn’t think to try anything. He began to scoot back, away from Kovit. Kovit followed, smiling at the man, as if daring him to stand and run. In all honesty, Kovit would have enjoyed that, but the man hit a car and began begging for his life. 

In all honesty, Kovit liked that too. 

“Kovit” He turned his head to glance at Matt. “Make it quick. We need to go” He had his arm around Brit, Luciana standing next to them, Eli and Brian standing like a wall to shield the rest of the group from whatever Kovit was planning to do to the man. Kovit turned back to the man and broke his legs - he screamed again but it would keep him from running.

“Go ahead and get in the car. I’ll be right there.” His voice was cheerful, as if he wasn’t planning on “playing” with this man. But they waited and Kovit sighed. He finished the man by stabbing him in the neck. He’d be dead in less than a minute, but for that minute he would suffer. He wiped the blood off his knife on the man’s shirt. Matt grabbed the man’s gun and the group of them squeezed into the car. 

Brian sat up front with Andy. Eli and Kovit sat on the sides, with Matt in the middle. Yan had to sit on Eli’s lap while Matt was pleased with Brit on his. Luciana slipped carefully into Kovit’s and slammed the door behind her. Matt hummed with appreciation as Brit squirmed in his lap with a high pitched giggle.

“At least one good thing came out of this fucking night” Matt laughed and cuddled Brit closer.

“Oi, no fuc-” Andy started but he glanced at Yan in the mirror and took a deep breath. “ _ Behave _ in my car” 

Matt just laughed again. 

Kovit just tried to ignore how uncomfortable he felt. Luciana was sitting stiffly in his lap so it was clear she was uncomfortable too. Or maybe she could sense how uncomfortable he was? Maybe it was Matt and Brit making her uncomfortable as the adrenaline from the night had clearly turned into something else for them. Kovit wished it wasn’t so crowded in the back so he could give them more room. 

Suddenly Andy made a hard stop and Luciana would have bashed her face into the back of the passenger seat if Kovit hadn’t grabbed her waist and held her against his chest. He felt her shiver at his touch but he kept his hands on her, if only because he wanted to be sure that she didn’t get hurt if Andy kept driving like an asshole. Honestly it was sort of...weird for him to be casually touching someone. 

It wasn’t like he was treated poorly by Henry or anything - in fact, Henry treated him like a son. But...it wasn’t like Henry was affectionate or anything. Kovit knew he was the pet monster. He was there to make the Family look tough. He was there to punish. Only Matt had ever really befriended him. Matt wasn’t afraid of him or disgusted by him or his eating habits. But still…

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop again. Kovit glanced out the window - they were at Andy and Brian’s house once more. He was relieved. This night was almost over. 

“Do you mind if I stay here, babe?” Eli was asking Brian as they got out. Luciana opened the door and slid out. Kovit climbed out after her. 

“Of course not. We’ll be safer if we stay together” He glanced at Yan. “Speaking of which, where are you going, hon?”

“With this group” She motioned to himself, Luci, Matt and Brit. “Gotta make sure they get home okay.” 

Brian knelt down to get closer to Yan’s level. While not as tall as his boyfriend, he was still massive compared to her. But he looked at her, a deep sadness in his eyes.

“You don’t have to protect them anymore. You’ve done enough.” He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re still a kid. You don’t have to carry the weight of someone else’s life on your shoulders. I can take them home, or Eli can.”

Yan squared her shoulders, lifting her head proudly. “I’ll take them.” Her eyes turned to Luciana. “I want to talk to her anyway” 

The smile on Luciana’s face was out of place. Dark. A promise of something...Pain? Kovit’s brows furrowed, trying to understand why she looked like...that. That was not the face of someone expecting a pleasant talk. That was the smile he wore when he was presented with a meal.

Just like that, the smile was gone and her eyes were dark with concern. 

“Don’t worry, Brian, I’ll make sure she has a safe place to go. I promise you that much” She held her hand out to Yan and Yan took it, coming to Luciana’s side. Kovit had seen that look on enough faces to know that Yan was dreading something. That she knew something that no one else knew. 

Luci and Yan turned away, hands clasped together. Whatever fear Yan had...she wasn’t afraid enough to stay behind. “Are you two coming?” She glanced back at Matt and Kovit. “Or...three…” Her nose wrinkled a little bit.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I can be quiet” Brit was grinning at her. Luciana flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned her head away. Annoyance rolled off her in waves and Matt just laughed.

“Let’s just go” Yan snapped. Matt said his goodbyes to Eli, Andy and Brian before the group of five trudged off at last. They walked in near silence until Brit finally spoke up again.

“Yan isn’t your real name is it?” Her voice was just curious. 

“No. It’s the name of my favorite video game character. My sisters and I all used names from game characters we liked. Mana was from Rune Factory. Ayano is from...well the game doesn’t have a title yet but the developer was thinking of calling it Love sick” She sighed, almost in a happy way.

“Wait, isn’t that the game where you murder school girls?” Matt asked, his eyebrow raised.

“That’s the one!” Yan giggled, a smile on her face as she glanced back at them. “I go by Yan though, I like it a bit better. My eldest sister went by Sakuya.” 

“The tree spirit from Okami?” Luciana asked, without turning her head, her eyes focused ahead.

Yan laughed. “Yeah...I wonder if she’s okay. There were four of us guarding the club. Sakuya, Mana, Rise and I,” Her voice was sad and worried, “I have...a lot of siblings. Though none of us have the same father”

“That sounds like a lot to handle” Brit’s voice was sympathetic. She had her arm hooked through Matt’s. They nearly tripped over each other a few times, but they seemed determined to stay together like that. 

“Mother sees it as her personal goal to have as many of our kind as possible.” Her voice was bitter. “We left so she wouldn’t pressure us into having children. Sakuya already has two” 

Kovit was quiet. He knew what that was like - kind of. He got the  _ lucky _ genes of being a zannie like his mother. Though she was dead now. He loved her - he did - he just hated what she had become before she died. He pushed the thoughts aside as the park came into view. 

Yan helped them sneak back into the yard, to Matt’s open window. One by one, they climbed up and inside the compound. Luciana kept watch, her back to the group. When they were all safely inside, Yan returned to her side, glancing back, her large red eyes staring into theirs.

“Thank you!” Matt called out the window. 

“I’ll help her get home now. I’ll see you soon! I hope!” Mana called back, a grin on her face. They watched until the two disappeared from sight, fading into the night like ghosts. Kovit sighed and watched Matt close the window. 

“Shit that was...a lot” Matt looked at his phone, charging on the beside table. “It’s past four in the morning. Ugh I have to be up at six…” He rubbed his face with his hands. Brit giggled, leaning her body into his, not seeming to care if Kovit was still there or not.

“Why don’t you just skip sleep? I could keep you busy…”

“And I’m gone” Kovit left the room, careful not to slam the door behind him. He crept back to his room as silent as possible. By the time he got there, the exhaustion was wearing on his body.

He opened his door, closing it softly behind him. He barely slipped off his shoes before collapsing on his bed. He looked at his phone, wondering if anyone knew he left or not. No messages, not from Henry or anyone else in the family. He pressed his face into his pillow, letting out a deep sigh. 

He had to be up in a few hours. Why had he let Matt talk him into going out? He was such an idiot and he would pay for it when he got up. He almost couldn’t believe everything that happened...it all felt like a terrible dream in some way. But it was real...and people had died.

There would be repercussions. He could feel it. There was a new tenison in the air, like a rubber band stretched too far, about to snap. He tried not to think about it - he was safe here, among the Family. Those who raided the club, they couldn’t touch him here.

He was safe. 


	5. The End

When Kovit’s alarm went off, he was sure it was some kind of joke. But he got up anyway, stumbling to his bathroom for a cold shower to help him wake up. If he had dreams last night, he couldn’t remember them. That was nice. The memories of the night before came back to him slowly but surely….and he felt something settle in his stomach. It wasn’t fear, but it was worry of who those people were and how they had found the club that was supposed to be so well guarded. He wondered if they knew that there were survivors…

And then he remembered the men he had left dead in the parking garage. 

Yeah, they knew. He got dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a hoodie overtop. He combed hair, made sure it was dried and grabbed his cellphone, checking for messages. There was one, from Matt.

_ I got off duty early today. Text me when you’re up _

Kovit sighed. If there were no messages from Henry, he was to stay in his room unless he needed something. Not that he liked wandering around the compound anyway. Matt would probably come hang out...he probably would want to talk about what happened last night.

_ I’m up.  _

He phone buzzed less than five minutes later.

_ Make sure your door is unlocked, jerk _

Kovit smiled at that. He unlocked the door and went to his computer, running his fingers on the keyboard. He got online for a bit, to burn the time until Matt showed up. It was probably almost an hour later before the door opened, the smell of pizza flooding the room. He typed a quick  _ ttyl _ in the chat as a goodbye and turned off the monitor, turning to see Matt enter the room with another person. He felt their pain, a familiar ache on their upper arms. He already knew who they were before they entered.

The door closed and locked and the hood was torn off their head, Luciana grinning at him, holding a stack of paper plates in one hand with some cups in the other, a two liter of soda tucked under her arm.

“Thought you’d be hungry.” Matt was smiling at him. He looked just as tired as Kovit felt - Luciana too but they all took a seat on the bed, the pizza between them. She gave them each a plate and a cup. They helped themselves, talking about...everything but last night but eventually, Kovit had to ask…

“What happened to Yan?”

“I told my father about her, said she was a friend of a friend and what she was. Father hired her on the spot and sent her out west.” Luciana said putting her pizza on the plate on her lap. “He’s going to try and locate her siblings.”

“You told him then?” Matt’s voice was tight.

“No. We came up with a different story last night. Basically the same, but minus all of us being there with her.” She shivered, the memories of last night surely bothering her.

“So...she’s part of the Family then too? Maybe we’ll see her again” Matt took another bite, clearly thinking.

“Probably. That or one of her siblings. After she showed him what she could do, father was very interested in employing more of her kind” She picked up her slice again, a worried look on her face. “I understand why, but she’s so young…”

“Kovit was younger when he came here, don’t you remember?” But Matt paused, seemingly thinking about something. “Wait, you had just come back from that all girl’s school...like six months before Kovit joined us, didn’t you?”

Luciana looked at her lap, her cheeks flushing. “Yes”

Kovit noticed how stiff that single word was. 

“I have different...needs that Yan does, I’m sure” Kovit inputted. “Me joining this Family was more for safety than anything - that and easy meals'' 

Luciana looked up at him, her mouth set in this way that made her look angry, sad, annoyed and afraid all at once. Her blue eyes narrowed at him and she opened her mouth but closed it before she said anything, turning away, her freckles standing out even more against her flushed skin.

“Anyway, I’m sure she’ll do fine,” Matt said, clearly sizing the room. He was silent, clearly uncomfortable. That was a little strange - Matt was always good in his own skin. His emotions were always extreme, but he was confident in them. Perhaps this talk of unnaturals was unsettling him? No...that couldn’t be.

“I hope pizza is okay,” Luciana said at last. The tenison in the room broke like ice and the three of them could smile again. “We wanted to surprise you.”

“Yeah, but it was my idea for pizza so if you don’t like it, you can fuck off” Matt grinned at him, clearly not meaning it. Kovit gave them a sly grin.

“It’s okay I guess” But Matt and Luciana grinned and she laughed. 

For once, Kovit felt...good. Like he belonged in this family - more than some pet monster. He was a person. Just another person.

They talked for a bit longer, eating more pizza, drinking the soda dry when Matt’s phone gave a ping. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the message it held. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head, climbing off the bed.

“I’m being summoned…” He ruffled his short hair, annoyance coloring his tone. 

“Go, go” Luciana encouraged him, standing and grabbing her and his plate. “I’ll clean up”

“Don’t linger too long,” Matt warned. “See ya later” He waved to them both and hurried out the door, closing it behind him. She reached in her back pocket producing a plastic bag that was wrinkled from being folded and sat on for so long.

“I’ll stuff the smaller trash in here and get rid of it on my way out” She told him, gathering the trash. He helped her out, grateful that they had taken the time out to come see him. It felt weird almost, hanging out with Luci. If her father found out, the three of them would be in trouble. She awkwardly grabbed her hood, tugging it over her eyes and grabbed the pizza box. 

She grinned at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “Thanks,” He managed, a small smile tugging at his own lips. He wanted to say more than that - but she just gave him a small wave and darted out the door. He sighed, sinking onto his bed.

He turned towards his computer, thinking about hopping back on but, he laid back instead. He closed his eyes, exhausted from sleeping so little. He was just thinking about a nap when there was a knock at the door. It opened, not locked from when Luci and Matt left. It was Henry - the only other person who would visit him. Henry didn’t step inside and Kovit stood, walking to the door. If anything, at least Henry seemed to respect his privacy. 

“I got some new toys for you to try. You did so well, the boss figured you deserve a reward” He was smiling, that same smile that Kovit was sure he wore sometimes. Kovit let out a dark chuckle.

“Test or look at?” He asked.

“Might be able to test them sooner than later, but why don’t you come see what we have now?” Henry suggested and Kovit stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him. Henry put a hand on his shoulder and Kovit mimicked his smile. 

* * *

A week had passed from that day. Luciana came with Matt to see him regularly. Once she came by herself and they just laid back and talked. The days he spent with them made him feel human. It reminded himself he wasn’t just a monster. Which was nice, considering he wasn’t a human and was a monster. 

But things that week were also strange - he had eaten twice, which was weird. Honelty, they did keep him well fed, but he had waited as long as two weeks between feedings before. He didn’t know the people, and of course was told nothing about them. He just enjoyed his work and thought about it later when he was taking a shower. 

He didn’t understand but he supposed he didn’t really have to. He dried himself off, still pondering. He was half-dressed when he heard his door open and then close. He peeked out of the bathroom to see Matt and Luci. Had he forgotten to lock it again? He scrambled to get his shirt on and walked out. 

“There you are” Luciana’s voice was worried.

“Told ya he was just getting a shower.” Matt was standing while Luciana was already sprawled on his bed, her long, blonde and ash brown hair fanning out behind her. She turned, rolling onto her stomach to look at him.

“Well, we came to see if you wanna come out tonight,” He made a face so she went on, “Just to the park next to the compound. Get some fresh air, you know?” 

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to them both. He wanted to say something snarky and maybe mean, he wanted to agree and go, and he wanted to remind them why they shouldn’t, what happened last time. Before he could answer, there was a knock on his door, the urgent kind. There quick slams of someone's fist.

He looked at Matt and Luciana. No one would care if Matt were here, but if they found Luciana here… They didn’t have to tell her, she was up in a moment, careful to be quiet. She hurried to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, gently and silently, just as Kovit opened the door to his bedroom. Matt had moved to the computer chair, sitting backwards in it, like an asshole. But that was how he typically sat in it. 

At the door was Henry, his eyes narrowing slightly, sweeping the room as the door opened. Like...like he knew. Kovit stopped himself from looking back, to make sure Matt wasn’t looking to where Luci hid. It was a good thing he always kept the bathroom door shut...and that Henry never came into his room.

“Hello Matt. Hanging out with Kovit today?” Henry smiled, his expression easy and calm. 

Matt glanced up. “Yeah, and?” His tone was flat and annoyed. Kovit turned back to look at Matt, wondering what the hell was up with him.

Henry laughed though. “I just came to see if you were free, Kovit. Johnny has a treat for you”

Kovit turned back to Henry, a smile on his face now, like a child who had just been offered a piece of candy. “Oh? What kind of treat?” 

“Well, they’re not here quite yet but soon. Be downstairs in an hour, alright?” Kovit didn’t miss how his eyes swept over the room once more. Kovit turned, to give Matt a worried long. Henry’s hand came down on Kovit’s shoulder. “One hour. Don’t be late” 

Henry closed the door as he left. Kovit listened to his footsteps in the hall. He glanced at the bathroom, where Luciana peeked out. “He knew I was here” 

“How the fuck could he-” Matt started but Kovit cut him off.

“He knew” He agreed with her. He ran his fingers through his hair. If someone saw her coming out of his room…

“I better go,” She stated after a moment of silence between the group. They looked at her and Kovit caught Matt’s eye. He stood. 

“I’ll go with you. If anyone questions us, you came looking for me” Which didn’t seem so out of the ordinary. Kovit knew she hung out with Matt alot. He was one of the few people who were her age around here. They walked up to the door, next to Kovit. Luci turned to him, a frown on her face.

“If they try to accuse you of anything…” She started, but he just gave her a grin. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m their pet monster” He reminded her. She didn’t seem convinced but nodded. She and Matt hurried out the door, it closing behind them. He went to his bed and sat down, trying to think of any excuse if they were ever caught. It would look bad. He closed his eyes when he heard a scream and then four gunshots. Pain washed over him like he had stepped into an ice cold shower. 

He was on his feet in a second, out the door in two and down the hall in less than ten. Luciana was leaning against the wall, her hand touching her throat. Matt looked rougher than usual. On the floor in front of them was a man, shot dead.

“What happened?” He asked. Luciana and Matt turned to him, both looking shocked and surprised. 

“Someone...got in here.” Luciana’s voice was soft and confused. 

“Grabbed Luciana by her neck and tried to drag her into the room there” Matt motioned with a flick of his head to the room on their right. The door was still open and Kovit drew his knife, stepping inside. It was empty, although Kovit expected that. No one was staying in this room - though there were supplies laying on the bed. 

He picked up a bag of white powder. Unicorn bone. People got so high off this shit they wouldn’t feel pain. Helped someone hide from a zannie without a problem. He threw the bag down in disgust, wondering how long this asshole had been hiding out here, four doors down from Kovit, sucking down this dust so he’d never know.

Then he froze. 

This man had come  _ prepared _ like he knew…

“Shit!” He hurried back out to the hall where Matt was on his phone, while Luciana waited next to him, a bruise on her throat. Matt’s face wrinkled in annoyance.

“No one has picked up” He looked at Kovit and his eyes darted around as he caught the expression on his friend’s face, as if looking for anyone else in the hall.

“Luci, is your dad here today?” Kovit asked, the dots slowly connecting. “Were you supposed to be here today?”

“I...yes...I should be meeting  Papà to go over some things…” He could see the sudden terror in her own eyes. Matt grabbed her arm and she grabbed Kovit’s and the three of them hurried down the hall, Matt with his gun, Kovit with his knife and Luciana between them, though she had her own knife drawn. Alot of good it would do them if anyone else had weapons.

“Do you have a key to your father’s office?” Matt asked her as they moved towards the stairs.

“Yes. Only Papà and I have one” She told them, taking a deep breath. 

As they got closer to the stairs, only a few feet away, Kovit suddenly felt pain strike him to his core. He nearly dropped his knife, the pain was so sudden and sharp. He felt someone’s hands on him, Luciana’s voice bidding him to be quiet. He listened and he could hear…

“You think because you have a few of my men held captive, I will bow to you.” It was her father’s voice, shaking slightly with rage.

“We don’t just have a few of your people; we have your daughter.” Another voice stated, smooth as silk, so sure of himself. 

Luciana was trembling, her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Kovit was still shivering from the pain, using the wall to prop himself up. Whoever did this, was going to die the most painful of deaths. He couldn’t tell how many there were down there - fucking unicorn bone. 

“We also know your dirty little secret, the dangerous unnatural you hid from your people.” Her father began to deny those accusations. “Oh quiet old man - someone make him be quiet” 

Kovit’s head jerked, as if he had been the one to be hit in the face. Luciana was trembling too, Matt trying to quietly talk her down. 

“Johnny!” 

Kovit’s body froze at Henry’s voice. No no. 

“You bastards just wait-”

“Until you get us on that table? Don’t you fret,  _ Henry _ , you’ll be on the table next” Kovit began to move forward, but Matt, his own hands trembling with rage, came up to stop him. But that left Luciana free. She ran, her footsteps heavy. They all had to be looking at her. Matt and Kovit watched her stop at the top of the steps.

“Ah, I see you escape my man.” The man with the silky voice stated, clearly their leader. 

“He’s dead” Luciana’s voice was dark and flat. They were helpless to watch as she walked down the stairs. 

“We have to help her” Matt was muttering to himself. “Would you stay here so I could have all the glory if I told you to?” He was joking - or trying to. Kovit could tell. He shook his head at his friend and together they hurried themselves to stand behind Luciana. She didn’t bother to look back.

There were sixteen men down here, all had guns. Most were trained on her father, Henry and a few others of their Family who stood behind the two. Johnny’s head was bleeding, a large cut on it. He was looking at his daughter though with a mix of pride and fear. 

“Now,” Luciana stepped down another step, Matt and Kovit behind her. “Here is what is going to happen. You are going to leave or you are going to die as well”

“Not likely,” Their leader was a tall, broad shouldered man with ebony skin and one eye that was blue and one eye that was brown. It was strange looking at him, he was familiar though Kovit knew he had never met the man. “We know what you are”

Luciana stopped on the steps, her head tilted to the side. “Yet you claim to know… Well then you must have no idea about my recent diet….Papà, close your eyes” 

Kovit honestly wasn’t sure what had happened in the next moment, several of the men looked away and the few that didn’t, seemed to be frozen in place, eyes locked on them. Luciana fell to her knees, blood spilling from her lips, pain radiating from her that he didn’t understand. 

Matt stepped in front of them, shooting at the men who seemed frozen. Henry, Johnny and the others were moving forward, their guns out, and the Leader stepped back, his victory suddenly stole from him. 

Kovit knelt by Luciana, his hands on her shoulders. Matt was shielding them, though no bullets seemed to be coming their way. 

Johnny was crouched by Luciana, his hands on her face. “I can’t tell if you’re brave or stupid” His voice was filled with worry and anything else he said to her was lost, as he began speaking Italian. Henry was standing, helping shield them with Matt when suddenly he cursed.

“Johnny, they have more coming. Too many” Kovit looked up at Henry, a sudden fear settling in his gut. Henry had never had that tone of voice. He had always been so calm and sure of himself. He glanced down at Kovit and his expression softened but he looked at Johnny, as if needing to hide his expression from Kovit. “They need to go” 

Johnny looked up at Henry and kissed his daughter’s head before standing up straight once more. 

“Kovit, Matt,” Johnny’s voice was hesitant, but had a hard edge to it. “I need the two of you to take Luciana somewhere safe. Do not try to contact us, we will contact you”

“Papà! No! Give me a moment and I can-”

“You’ve already pushed yourself too hard, Luciana. Go! This is an order.” Kovit looked to the door, where the Leader stood, grinning. “Go!”

Matt turned, grabbing Luciana’s arm. Kovit stood, grabbing the other. They pulled her to her feet and pulled her away. She followed, but Kovit saw the tears running down her face. She didn’t look back, nor did Kovit though he felt every drop of pain that flooded that room. The three of them went to Kovit’s room, flinging the window open and climbing down.

Luciana took the lead then, slowly leading the three of them into the woods by the house and away, where there were only shadows that remained. 


	6. Runaway

Night was coming as they crept out of the alleyway. They had wandered, worrying over where to go when Matt had suggested asking Andy for shelter for the night - then they’d figure out where else to go. A safe house of theirs probably - Matt knew a few. At first, Luciana had refused, begging for them to think of anywhere else to go. To try and just try to make it to the safe house. It was miles and miles if they went on foot though... And so they couldn’t make it - so that was how they found themselves trekking up the steps to Andy’s apartment. Matt had to knock three times, each time louder than the last before Andy opened the door. 

He was wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt with his hair pulled back. He still looked unbelievably attractive and Kovit realized how little he really trusted incubuses like him. Andy took a look at them and frowned. He had a beer in hand and took a drink of it.

“Yeah?” He said at last, as if they should have known to explain themselves. 

“We need a place to crash” Matt wasn’t one to cut corners. 

“Huh? Yeah... no.” Andy took another drink. He gave them a look like they had just suggested they all go skinny dipping with a kelpie. 

“We can pay” Matt was getting frustrated. Kovit could tell by his voice. Before Andy could say no again, Luciana pushed her way in front of Matt, basically toe to toe with Andy.

“He means  _ I _ can pay” She interjected. Andy’s eyes brightened at that prospect.

“Like hell I-” But he yelped before he could complete the sentence. Kovit frowned - Luciana had stomped on his toes. But Andy opened the door wider. 

“Come in then. I’m starving” His shark-like grin wasn’t lost on Kovit. His eyes were glued on Luciana when she walked in. Kovit elbowed past him rougher than necessary. They walked in and Luciana took a seat on the couch and motioned with her head for Matt and Kovit to sit away from her. Kovit gritted his teeth, not liking this. He stood next to Matt, refusing. 

“Lu-” Matt started

“ _ Sit _ ” Her voice was harsh. Andy sat next to her, his back to them. “Andy we should-”

But it was her turn to be cut off as Andy kissed her, rougher than necessary. He was making a show of it - probably to spite them. Matt bristled, hand reaching for his gun but Kovit’s nose wrinkled as he felt...pain? No, this was definitely…pain. A deep gut wrenching pain that he didn’t understand. 

Andy may have initiated the kiss but his hands went from groping and holding her to clawing at her to get away. Now Luciana was holding him, tightly, her nails like claws, digging into his skin and drawing blood. Andy’s hands slammed against her now, desperate to get away. She didn’t let go of him.

Matt who had stood to defend her now stood, unsure of what he was seeing. Kovit wasn’t sure either but it suddenly clicked. The dangerous unnatural that her father was harboring - that he hadn’t been ready to speak of. When he heard it, he assumed that they meant him. He was a zannie. He was dangerous. Hell, his kind could be gunned down on sight. But no.

It was Luciana.

Andy went limp in her arms and she dropped him on the couch. He was still alive, Kovit could tell that much, but whatever she had done to him - whatever she had taken from him - she had left him weakened and unconscious. 

She looked at them, her eyes so light they were a silver-blue color, her cheeks flushed with health, his olive skin glowing. Any little pains she had were almost completely gone. She stood slowly, gauging their reactions. 

“Matt, Kovit...I…” But Matt had his gun at her forehead. His teeth were gritted, his body shook.

“What are you?” He snarled. Kovit could understand his anger, but not the direction it took him. 

“I’m...I’m still Luci. I promise. My father had good reason to keep this from the family, if you’d just listen-”

“I didn’t ask any of that. I asked - What. Are. You?”

She was silent, her hands at her sides. Kovit stood, staying next to Matt. He was ready to stop any extreme reaction either had. They couldn’t fight amongst themselves - not now. She was silent but Matt didn’t back down. She sighed, lacing her fingers together.

“What I am is up for debate. They call us different things in different cultures, but my father says that I am a soul eater.” She chuckled, but it was dark and sad. “Though that is not what I took from him. You can look into his eyes to see that.”

Matt moved close to open Andy’s eyes and peer into them. Kovit moved to look. Actually his iris was milky - not gone through. Not like what happened when a unicorn attacked someone. Matt looked back up at her.

“Why did no one know?” Matt asked next, his gun still pointed at her.

“I’m not a threat to you. If I was, there were so many times I could harm you” She was looking at Matt. Matt’s face flushed the slightest bit. Kovit must have made a face because Luci gave him a grin. “Matt’s never told you about the times we made out?”

“We did  _ not _ make out. We got drunk and we kissed” Matt frowned at her.

Her grin vanished, her playful jest gone.  “I could have killed you there if I wanted to” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I only knocked Andy out so he wouldn’t fuck with me anymore. You can’t really blame me there”

“We really can't,” Kovit agreed. Matt gave him the side eye and sighed, dropping the gun to his side.

“Whatever” He huffed. “So what? You eat people’s...souls or whatever?”

“Or whatever” She agreed. “I promise I was always well fed.”

“How?” Kovit asked only curiously, but he realized how before he spoke. 

“Anyone you didn’t kill that my father didn’t want” She shrugged. He didn’t know how he felt about that. He shuffled uncomfortably for a second but Matt moved past Andy’s unconscious body. Matt seemed to be thinking hard about something. “Careful” Luci joked, glancing at him, “You’ll get a headache”

He looked at her with such an angry expression she physically flinched. 

“I thought we were friends” He said at last, turning to them so they could see his torn expression. “But you lied about-”

“I had to. My father wouldn’t let me”

“He wouldn’t let you hang out with Kovit but here you are!” Matt’s voice rose with anger.

“I  _ am unnatural _ . How was I to know you wouldn’t tell anyone? I did as much for my own safety as I did because father told me to!”

“We  _ were FRIENDS!”  _ Matt’s voice cracked on the last word, his face red now. Luciana turned away and Kovit could see the tears in her eyes.

“We are friends” She said softly, after a pause. “I didn’t...I didn’t want you to think I was a monster”

“I’m friends with Kovit! I don’t think he’s a monster!”

“Kovit didn’t kill his own mother and get sent away because of it!” She shouted, whipping back to face him, her face red, a single tear making its way down her face. Kovit was silent because...well...He kind of did just that. He wasn’t surprised she didn’t know though. Matt didn’t even know that he had turned his own mother in.

But he expected she was speaking of something different. Kovit had  _ known _ what he was doing. He had made a  _ choice _ . She hadn’t. That was clear in her eyes.

“You took her life when you were born, didn’t you?” He touched her arm gently. The dam broke and she was sobbing. He looked at Matt and Matt sighed dramatically. Kovit gave him a tight smile. 

“I don’t think you’re a monster Luci. I would never” She looked at him, her lip quivering. “Oh come here” And she did. She let him hug her and hold her while she calmed down. It only took a moment and she stood on her toes to put her chin on his shoulder.

“You don’t hate me?”

“No, idiot” And he pushed her gently away. “I don’t hate you” And then he ruffled her hair and she let out a yelp of protest. She looked to Kovit, her eyes guilty.

“You don’t hate me either, do you?”

He let out a huff. “No. I get it. Sometimes it’s better to hide what you are. I wish I could” He ran his hand through his hair. It must be nice to be able to blend into the general populace. Where there were people, there was pain. He was good at controlling his reactions but even he slipped sometimes. 

“Well...I mean if I didn’t people would be hunting me down” She sighed. “I am  _ dangerous _ and besides that, eating my flesh is supposed to give people the ability to learn new things in record time”

“Oh, so your kind is on the DUL?” Matt asked, taking his phone out of his pocket. The Dangerous Unnaturals List. Anyone on that list, could be killed once identified. Strangely some of the more dangerous unnaturals were absent from the list. Kovit didn’t know what to make of that, but at the same time, it didn’t matter to him. 

“Well I do eat people’s - the fuck, Matt?! Is that your  _ phone _ ?” He glanced up at her but before he could reply, she grabbed the phone out of his hand, threw open the street facing window and threw it out into the street. 

Matt grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. Kovit flinched as her pain zapped through his body. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” From calm to angry in an instant, he glared down at her. 

“It could have a tracker in it! If the Family lost we-” She choked on her words for one moment. “We could be found. We need to be careful.” Matt’s expression softened and worry flashed in her eyes. Matt took his hand off her, letting her cross her arms across her chest.

“She’s right” Kovit hated to admit that. He left his phone in his room on her charger. They would be hard to track and contact, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

“They’ve probably already tracked our location if they won. They could be on the way here. It’s not that far from the compound.” Luciana was shaking a little, panic clear in her eyes. Her eyes went to the window. “We should probably move soon or at least have a plan.”

“I thought you’re some kind of dangerous unnatural?” He asked with a huff.

She glared up at him but straightened. “I’m useless without feeding - I don’t have any strengths of my own. Kovit can at least sense pain - I can’t even do that.” She was pacing now, picking at the skin of her thumb. She didn’t seem to realize she was doing it. Kovit reached over to her, touching her hand gently. Her eyes met his and she frowned, looking away, but she stopped picking. She looked out the window for a long moment, slowly reaching out to close it. They were all quiet. Eventually Matt went to look for something - Kovit wasn’t sure what. Kovit began to look for Andy’s car keys.

They might need to leave here - fast. 

He found them and set them on the kitchen counter. Matt rejoined them, having changed his clothes. He probably stole some of Andy’s. He was dressed in mostly black and the clothes were a bit tight on him, but Andy was more lean, while Matt had broad shoulders. Luciana did a similar thing, though the clothes were a little baggy on her frame. 

She went back to the window, an hour, maybe an hour and a half had passed. The city was dark as it could be. Suddenly she gasped.

“Shit, shit, they found us” Kovit stood and peeked out the window. There were three unmarked vans - classy - and several people getting out of them, fanning out. He saw the man, their leader and he felt his stomach drop. Matt stood next to him.

“We need to go. C’mon” Matt grabbed Luci’s arm, forcing her from the window where she seemed frozen. “There’s only one door in, we better go out a window. Hopefully there’s a fire escape…” 

“I’ll check. Make sure the door is locked” Kovit offered. He hurried to check the bedrooms. There were three of them. This place was actually quite nice - or at least in Kovit’s mind it was. The first bedroom, which faced the front of the building had nothing. The second one didn’t even have windows. The last one though, it had windows facing the side of the building. 

“Kovit?” He glanced back at Matt and Luciana. Matt had a bag thrown over his shoulder. Luciana was clinging to him, trembling ever so slightly. He motioned to the fire escape that was clearly outside the window. He threw the window open and climbed out, careful to be as quiet as he could. Luciana and Matt followed.

They had just barely closed the window behind them when Kovit felt the tremble of pain below them. A soft song that told him that they were in the alley and in the apartment. “Go” He whispered to his friends. Luciana began creeping upwards, trying to be quiet, but looked down. Five or six men were below them, looking up. He heard them shout, having spotted one or all of them. He pushed Luciana’s shoulder, urging her forward. “Go!” 

The three of them ran, feet pounding on the metal. They made it to the top of the building, Luciana running across the rooftop, the boys trailing behind her. Kovit brought up the rear, feeling them following as quickly as they could. He had a thrilling view as Luciana jumped from one building to the next. It was less than a five foot gap. Matt didn’t hesitate, he cleared it easily.

Kovit wanted to hesitate but he did not, they were coming. He heard their boots on the fire escape.

Bullets trailed behind them as Kovit touched on the next building. Luciana turned back to look but it only made her run faster. Matt didn’t bother but he kept moving. Kovit heard them and he felt them. He saw the bullets bury themselves into the stone structure. 

Luciana jumped again and they followed. She turned suddenly and Kovit had to almost skid to a stop to follow her. She didn’t seem to have a plan, only running wildly. He could tell Matt was getting annoyed. Matt ran faster, catching up to her. He grabbed her arm but she did not slow her run.

“We have to get to the ground!” He shouted, his voice barely carrying to Kovit as the wind whipped it away. If Luciana heard him, she didn’t react. She jumped another roof, this gap even wider. Matt barely made it. Kovit was having an easier time - he was small and his muscles lean, like he was built for running. He heard the boots hit the roof behind him and glanced back. The six men chasing them were gaining, quickly. Too quickly. 

Matt cried out at the same time as Kovit as a bullet skimmed past his hip. Luciana hesitated, stopping, turning around, her hair a wild mane. Kovit went to Matt’s side looking back at the men. Matt glanced back as the six armed men came closer.

“Stop and surrender” The first man said. None of them were the leader from before. Kovit looked to Luci. She went to Matt’s side, pressing her hands on his bleeding wound. “Hey! Listen to us!” She looked up at them, her eyes burning with rage. She took a deep breath.

“Kovit, put pressure on Matt’s wound. Close your eyes” She said so softly he almost didn’t hear. He did as he was told. Matt was looking down, eyes closed tightly. Kovit’s hands trembled as he pressed them into the bullet wound, but he closed his eyes. 

“Stop or we-” The man started but it cut off with a gaggle and a sharp splinter of pain. His eyes opened and they went to Luci whose eyes were blood red, focused on the men before them. Blood dripped from her lips, down her chin. She blinked and swayed, her eyes back to normal. She touched her mouth, as if surprised by the blood.

“Luci…” Matt was looking at the men. They had turned to stone, their bodies frozen like grotesque gargoyle on the roof of the building. She coughed, holding her throat and then vomited. It was mostly blood and what looked to be coffee grounds. She was bleeding on the inside. 

“We need to go.” Her voice was rough and when she looked at them, Kovit could see the circles under her eyes. She needed to eat - and not regular food. She had been able to help herself with what she took of Andy, but it hadn’t been enough. Not for the stunts she had been pulling. Kovit remembered that power though and he realized what she really was - and what made her dangerous.

Matt grunted, moving, holding his side. He was limping and Kovit knew he was trying to ignore his pain. It burned, so it was only a scrape from what he knew. 

“You ate Yan’s sister,” Matt looked at Luciana as if reassessing her, “When you eat someone, you can gain their powers”

“I can. But only unnaturals. Humans are just a snack.” They walked now, unable to run any longer. Kovit was between them, switching between making sure Matt could walk and making sure Luciana didn’t fall flat on her face “I can’t uh...l can’t digest their energy if I do that. I sacrifice a meal to gain what I can.”

“You held her power for a week” Kovit’s turn to state the obvious. She swayed and he held onto her arm. She leaned heavily on him and another wave of her pain hit him. She had pushed herself way too far.

“At a cost. I’ve pushed myself too hard. I can usually manage almost a week, but I was in contact with Yan, trying to get a hold of her powers. Trying to keep them,” She laughed, a bitter sound. “What she is...it’s amazing. I wish I could share what she really was with you. I wish I was born what she was.” 

They came to another fire escape and began to make their way down leaving the stone men on the roof. They couldn’t jump to another roof - not with Matt limping and Luciana looking like she might pass out at any moment. They went down three floors before Kovit used his knife to open the window of what looked to be a bedroom. The three of them crawled inside. Kovit knew the apartment was empty - it was why he had picked it. 

He left Matt and Luciana to find a bathroom to clean themselves up while he looked for things they could use to treat Matt’s bullet wound. By the time he had come back, empty-handed, Luciana was inspecting the wound, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Blood stained the floor and the inside of the tub, but she seemed a bit more steady.

She looked up as he came in. “I got the bleeding to stop. Its nothing serious, just a graze but he still should be careful”

“How are you?” He asked, she didn’t answer, looking at him with hungry, sad eyes. Well, he was fed so maybe they’d just have to find someone for her. 

They left the bathroom. There was running water but she had been afraid to clean his wound with tap water. She had Kovit rip up the coat she had been wearing so they could at least bind the wound. Matt had to take off his pants for that and she had felt well enough to tease him until his face was red. Maybe they’d survive the night after all…

They made their way to a bigger bedroom on the other end of the apartment. It was clearly the master bedroom. They sat against the wall, grouped together, all exhausted. They were silent. Luciana held Kovit’s hand, her skin cold against him. He closed his eyes, wondering if he should just fall asleep. In the morning perhaps they could figure out a plan after some rest. 

Suddenly, Luciana’s sob broke the silence in the room. She covered her face, her shoulders shaking. She curled upon herself, as if trying to hide the obvious tears running down her face.

“What's wrong?” Despite his injury, Matt put an arm around Luci, drawing her close. 

“The Family…” She choked on her next words.  
  
They realized what they meant. If those men came after them that meant...Kovit felt a little ill thinking about it. Was Henry…? Was anyone? Luciana’s father, Matt’s father - anyone? Was anyone alive? If they were...were they okay? Captured? Free? Kovit leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, worry worming itself through his guts making him feel ill. 

Matt held her while she cried and they were silent. Neither knew how to comfort her. There was a good chance that whoever had attacked them, had wiped out their family in this city. Their Family could be dead or captured or…

Eventually she fell asleep, laying in Matt’s lap. Matt absentmindedly rubbed her back, his eyes focused on a far away point. Eventually he glanced at Kovit. He could tell from his friend’s eyes, that whatever he was going to do would be very stupid. 

“I’m going back to Andy’s.”

“What the- No, you can’t.” He couldn’t believe Matt would even think of that. 

“We need his car” He went on, as if it made sense. Well it did but to go alone, at a time like this…

He carefully began to pull Luci up, gasping in pain. Kovit quickly took her, letting her lay her head on his shoulder. She must have been really asleep because she didn’t even stir. 

“You can’t go alone” He tried to reason.

“Listen… Let’s be realistic. You can protect her - right now with my injury, I could try but I might slow her down if she needs to get outta here. If...If anything happened to her father, she’s the next head of the family, you know? We gotta protect her.” Matt looked at Luciana and sighed. “Plus I have my gun, some bullets and I can sneak, even with a wound like this. I should be back by the time the sun’s up. If I’m not assume I’m dead or captured”

“Matt…” Kovited hated this. He hated it so much.

“I have a better chance by myself. Don’t worry. I  _ will be back _ ” He grinned and then stood. He walked towards the door but hesitated, glancing back at Kovit over his shoulder. “Take care of her, okay? Take care of each other. If I’m not back by morning...get the hell out of the city. She’ll know a safe house you two can go to” 

And he left. Kovit let him go, knowing that Matt was more than capable of taking care of himself. Still, it felt wrong to split up...but if they got Andy’s car...If they could get to the safe house together…

He just had to believe in Matt. His eyes went to the window, watching the dark night slowly pass. At morning’s light, if he wasn’t back, they’d go to Andy’s apartment, they’d find him. They wouldn’t leave this city without Matt. The three of them needed to stick together. 

Kovit sighed and closed his eyes, just for a moment, knowing morning couldn’t come quickly enough. 


End file.
